


Сборник ответов по Witcher

by Babak



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Not Canon Compliant, Vampires, Witchers Have Feelings (The Witcher), no beta we die like men
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:22:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 7,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24271264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babak/pseuds/Babak
Summary: Сборник моих ответов за Региса и Эскеля.
Relationships: Dettlaff van der Eretein/Emiel Regis Rohellec Terzieff-Godefroy, Emiel Regis Rohellec Terzieff-Godefroy/Eskel, Emiel Regis Rohellec Terzieff-Godefroy/Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Eskel/Lambert (The Witcher)
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Эскель откуда шрам на щеке
> 
> Я есть в твиттере и буду рада пообщаться :з  
> @i_want_coffii

Ведьмак смотрит на полупустую таверну на окраине Каедвена с нескрываемым облегчением - последний заказ на бруксу его вымотал, а лес был безжалостен к охотнику. Эскель потер лицо рукой, заходя внутрь. На дворе был уже почти что рассвет, а спать хотелось неимоверно. Брюнет смотрит на мужика за стойкой, надеясь, что ему дадут комнату - обычно такие типы рвались рассказать ученику Школы Волка о том, насколько же он ужасно выглядит с этим шрамом, и что он не пустит мутанта к себе на ночевку.

К сожалению, мужик его ожидания оправдал - через пять минут почти все посетители трактира были готовы к драке, а сам Эскель, цыкнув языком, направился к двери. Не хотел он вырезать столько людей просто из-за глупости хозяина. Василек недовольно всхрапнул, явно тоже очень уставший. Ведьмак похлопал его по боку, успокаивая, и хотел было уже сесть на коня, дабы найти другое место, как его кто-то окликнул:

\- Можете переночевать у меня, - голос был мужским, при чем довольно немолодым. Мужчина лет сорока махнул брюнету рукой, подзывая к себе. - Если ответите на несколько вопросов, - добавил он, когда ведьмак вместе с Васильком подошел ближе, устало выдыхая. Сейчас он был готов на все, лишь бы отдохнуть. Его провели в дом, оставляя коня у выхода, и указывая на свободную лежанку. Эскель оглядел хозяина, искренне надеясь, что это не какая-нибудь ловушка, и стал снимать броню, оставаясь в одной рубашке.

\- Меня Гарретом звать, - подал голос мужик, подкидывая дров в печь.

\- Эскель, - отозвался ведьмак, садясь рядом. Мужик был жилистый, черноволосый. Удивительно, что еще не женился. - Спрашивай, что хотел узнать, - говорит брюнет, в то время как его мысли крутятся вокруг постоялого двора, где он на днях оставил Колокольчика. Как бы ничего дурного с ним не приключилось.

\- Шрам-то такой откуда? - спустя пару секунд спрашивает мужик, смотря на огонь.

\- Бабы, - односложно отвечает Эскель, почесав щеку. Дейдру Адемейн он не хотел вспоминать, пожалуй, никогда - иногда он прикасался к шраму, что оставила ему его "дитя-неожиданность", и думал о том, что было бы, сложись все иначе... Если бы она не была такой, может ему бы и не пришлось убивать ту, что месяцами терроризировала простых людей. Возможно, тогда бы его меч не окропился кровью той, что, не смотря ни на что, все же была ему важна.

Гаррет лишь кивает, указывая ведьмаку на лежанку, а сам тяжело поднимается, и бесшумно выходит за дверь.

Когда Эскель просыпается, мужика все еще нет, и он, кажется, и не приходил. Ведьмак поспрашивал в деревне - никто никакого Гаррета тут не знал. Брюнет чертыхается, и думает о том, что это мог быть дух. Или еще кто. Но больше он никогда его не видел, и может это даже к лучшему.


	2. Эскель

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> кроссовер с dragon age.

Эскель смотрит на чашу с кровью порождений тьмы, переводит взгляд на Весемира, и глотает, передавая кубок Геральту, спустя секунду сгибаясь в приступе боли. Он уже не видит, как его друга постигает та же участь, его всецело поглощает эта боль, что разливается огнем по венам, не давая привыкнуть. И секунду спустя он теряет сознание, окунаясь в небытие.

***

Очухиваясь, он видит, что Геральт поседел, но более никаких изменений он не замечает. Весемир рассказывает им долгую речь про долг Стража, но они плохо улавливает ее смысл, в целом на все согласные - эти двое знали, на что шли. Отныне - нет семьи или родственников, есть лишь долг Серого Стража, и собратья по ордену. Две сироты, выросшие вместе, им было нечего терять, кроме друг друга. Улицы Денерима все же были не очень гостеприимными, так что они многому научились на протяжении жизни.

Эскель вступает в Орден спокойно, словно всю жизнь готовился к этому, а Геральту сложно подчиняться кому-либо, сложно промолчать в нужный момент. Потому он и вызывается первый, когда решают, кто поедет в Вейспхаут. Брюнет же тоже хочет, в груди комком сворачивается нетерпение. Патрулировать входы в Глубинные Тропы не так уж и интересно.

Эскель чувствует этих тварей, внутри горит желание убить их, истребить всех до одного. Чтобы больше не убивали невинных, не оскверняли землю. Но с возрастом приходит и спокойствие, а дослужиться до генерала оказывается неожиданно легко. Он слышит о подвигах Геральта, слышит о его разборках с магами, но это не его удел. Иногда старые друзья вновь сталкиваются, с интересом оглядывая появившиеся шрамы и отметины от бесконечных боев. Но каждый из них знает - самые опасные раны всегда наносят люди.

Однажды Эскель подбирает ребенка, девочку. Ее родители умерли, а ей всего лишь двенадцать. Он берет ее под свою ответственность, учит драться, но не хочет для нее судьбы Стража. А она брыкалась, не хотела уходить, не хотела покидать столь уютные для нее стены крепости Ордена.

Отныне на лице Эскеля - ужасный шрам от когтей, но вовсе не порождений тьмы. Ему приходиться придти за ней самостоятельно - от злости она начала терроризировать караваны и людей. Клинок, окропленный кровью той, кого он почти что вырастил, брюнет хранит до сих пор, зная, что в последний поход пойдет именно с ним. Потому что так надо.

Весемир уходит слишком быстро и слишком рано - в бою, пусть он и был уже стариком. Почти что рекорд для Серого Стража. На поминки приезжает даже Геральт, привезя с собой очень вредную черноволосую магичку, которую Эскель терпеть не может. Но ради старого друга старается, они в тот раз даже ни разу не поссорились. Страж знает, что придет и его час.

Зов приходит неожиданно, но ожидаемо, мягко ступая, дабы не спугнуть жертву. Просто в один момень под коркой оживает песнь Древних Богов, беспрестанно, но тихо зовя за собой, уговаривая уйти в глубину пещер. И Эскель пишет письмо Геральту, говоря о то, что он искренне желает, чтобы для него этот час наступил как можно позже, желает удачи с до ужаса ворчливой магичкой, и уходит. Оставляет все на Ламберта - последнего ученика погибшего Весемира, что провожает его со слезами на глазах, но отпускает.

Берет меч, которым убил приемную дочь, и спускается на Тропы, прислушиваясь, и уходя вглубь, убивая всех на своем пути. Вскоре и его жизнь оборвется, словно красная нить жизни. Но Эскель думает лишь о том, что он сделал свой посильный вклад в мир вокруг. Пусть жизнь в Ордене - далеко не то, чего он хотел, пусть свобода и всегда останется для него непостижимой, он верит, что в следующей жизни все будет по-другому. Он не мечтает о родителях или семье - старый воин думает о жизни для себя, а не для мира. Пить, быть с красивыми женщинами, путешествовать…

Кто знает, что ждет в темноте, но сейчас - ему чертовски хочется выпить.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ивент с принцессами

Принц протягивает к нему руку заискивающе, ухмыляясь и не оставляя ни единого шанса отказаться. Они пережили вместе многое, были лягушками, разделив тот невероятно мокрый от слизи и странный поцелуй, но Эскель сомневался, что такой шрамованный мужлан как он, мог привлечь… его.  
  
Принца.  
  
Черт возьми, Эскель просто тихо работал и хотел себе кафе — разве это так много? Но судьба решила, видимо, что ему нужен мужчина.  
  
Зря Ламберт нарядил его в то платье. «У тебя же талия осиная, Эскель, никто и не заметит, что мужик!». Он, конечно, преувеличил, заметили все, но очень тактично промолчали, чтобы не нарушать душевное спокойствие обоих парней.  
  
Ламберт мог при необходимости выесть мозги каждому, кто косо посмотрит на его лучшего друга.  
  
Выедать мозги этого самого друга, впрочем, ему это совсем не мешало. Он все успевал ведь, действительно.  
  
А теперь прямо перед Эскелем, который, к слову, все еще в этом чертовом платье, стоит сам Принц, и то ли приглашает на танец, то ли собирается поржать ещё. Хотя почему бы не совместить одно с другим, да? Парень скрипит сердцем, но принимает руку, а оскал напротив становится еще шире. Его притягивают ближе, чужая рука ненавязчиво оказывается на этой самой талии, воспетой в легендах, и крепко держит, не отпуская.  
  
Его удивило бы это, если бы не собственническое удовлетворение в глазах напротив, и ему остается только принять свою судьбу, ловко заехав Принцу в живот локтем, оставив лёгкий поцелуй на губах.  
  
— Ты помогаешь мне строить кафе.  
  
— А ты не убегаешь от меня больше, принцесса, — он явно издевается, его можно было бы назвать ублюдком, не будь он настолько сострадательным даже при всех своих минусах. Эскель не думает, что это хороший выбор для спутника жизни или вообще человека рядом, но другого нет, а сердце уже нервно бьётся  
  
Он пожалеет об этом.  
  
Несомненно.  
  
Но сейчас можно забыть об этом и снять наконец-то это дурацкое платье.


	4. Эскель

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Зачем шипы на куртке?

Мужчина кривится из-за открытой раны на боку, и достает ремень, сжимая его зубами, начиная зашивать. Он один в хижине в лесу, в нескольких метрах лежит убитый им же бес, и ему нужно быть в состоянии стоять прежде, чем появятся трупоеды. Конечно, Ласточка поможет, но даже его регенерация не спасет от столь огромной раны.  
  
Радость, что он в состоянии ее зашить.  
  
Вдалеке слышится вой, и Эскель чертыхается, заканчивая, зло выдыхая. Если бы у него не была открыта в тот момент спина, если бы он был быстрее, смертоноснее — все произошло бы иначе.  
  
К счастью, недалеко был Ламберт, и он спасся, ворча, хромая, а молодой ведьмак не упускал ни единой возможности пошутить над собратом по оружию. Слишком много везения на одного Эскеля, но он был благодарен судьбе. В конце концов, у него ещё есть, что сделать и что выпить. В итоге, они поселились вместе в таверне недалеко, хозяин пусть и смотрел на них подозрительно, все же пустил на ночь. Нужно было залечить рану и отлежаться, Ламберт великодушно решил остаться рядом, сверкая ухмылкой.  
  
Когда процесс завершился, нужно было что-то делать с разодранной в клочья курткой Эскеля, которая теперь напоминала больше обычную половую тряпку, и младший ведьмак вызвался пойти к кузнецу, узнать, что там, как там. К сожалению, ничего нужно они не нашли, и вскоре было принято решение отправиться в Каэр Морхэн. Не факт, что Весемир был в крепости, и все же там было снаряжение, достойное величайших войнов, простому ведьмаку в виде Эскеля там явно должно найтись что-нибудь нужное.  
  
С первого взгляда, пустая трата времени, но броня — именно то, что служит залогом тоже, что в следующий раз он отделается лишь лишними синяками, а не будет лежать на земле, пока его бездыханное тело обгладывают трупоеды. Старик оказывается в замке, и без проблем ведет их к арсеналу, где они вскоре нашли куртку с шипами.  
  
Глупо, смеется Ламберт.  
  
Непрактично, говорит Весемир.  
  
То, что надо, ставит точку Эскель.


	5. Эскель

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ивент

Эскель почти что не удивляется, когда на него падает какая-то девушка, придавливая немаленьким весом. Он пьян и лежит под добротным дубовым забором, ему и так в принципе хорошо, а пышная грудь перед самым носом ничуть не мешала, правда.

Но девушке почему-то не хотелось просто так лежать, она ворчит, дергается, рывком встает, и смотрит на него во все глаза, ошарашенная, готовая удариться в панику.

«Глаза красивые», думает ведьмак, и искренне хочет что-то сказать, может даже успокоить, но получается лишь что-то нечленораздельное, а попытка встать терпит сокрушительный крах, от чего девушка смеется. Это можно считать прогрессом, в самом деле.

Они находятся в таком положении несколько минут, она стоит, неловко дергая рукава странного, на взгляд мужчины, свитера. А он лежит весь в грязи и алкоголе, и продолжает флегматично размышлять о том, каким образом это вообще случилось.

— Давай руку, — медленно говорит девушка, подавая ему свою, видимо, а желанием поднять его и..

И что?

Но он явно сейчас не в состоянии произнести хоть слово, поэтому невнятно мычит и хватается за особо маленькую на фоне его ручищи ладонь, и с трудом поднимается, его подхватывают под талию.

Вся эта конструкция из огромного мужика и полненькой маленькой девушки выглядела как минимум забавно, а как максимум — довольно неустойчиво, но Эскель был очень благодарен новой знакомой, что его держали столь самоотверженно.

— Как зовут хоть? — выдавливает из себя ведьмак, когда его сажают на ближайшую лавку, а в мозгу волей-неволей проясняется.

— Лиза, — ворчит девушка, садясь рядом с ним, удерживая от падения и морщась от слишком уж четкого запаха алкоголя. Эскель думает, почему она решила ему помочь, раз, судя по всему, настолько не любит пьющих без контроля, с потерей самого себя.

— Эскель, — отзывается он, поднимая взгляд на небо.

— Поверь мне, я знаю, — тихо смеется она, и он хочет спросить, но глаза слипаются непозволительно, и мужчина думает, что девушку нужно защитить, она же вряд ли сможет противостоять тому, кто захочет сюда придти.

Но на плече ложится теплая и мягка ладонь, и он позволяет себе тихо заснуть.


	6. Эскель и Регис

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> АУ, где ведьмаки — оборотни, которые могут превращаться в животных, которыми называется их школа.

Регис поднимает руки и медленно приближается, не делает ни одного резкого движения. Провалиться сейчас значит подставить под удара что свое здоровье, что волка, рычащего на него сейчас. У животного огромная кровоточащая рана на боку, и вампир совершенно не понимает, почему он еще жив остался среди этого мороза. Но пройти просто так мимо умирающего животного совесть не может ему позволить, и именно поэтому он сейчас тут, старается, чтобы волк дал ему подойти, дал помочь.

Задача особенно сложна из-за того, что он может чувствовать запах Региса, и если тот хоть на секунду засомневается — хрупкое доверие будет потеряно.

— Я не причиню тебе вреда, — мягко говорит вампир, делая еще один шаг. Все вокруг — застелено белой простыней снега, спокойное, но холодное. Не один путник пропал в этих лесах.

Наконец, он приближается достаточно близко для того, чтобы увидеть лежащиц рядом мечь, ошметки брони, суму. На его лице расползается ухмылка, и теперь он сам принюхивается, но повторяет себе, что сначала нужно помочь. Волк все ещё устало рычит, когда тот достает из сумки склянку с мазью и иголку с бинтами, но не дергается, не пытается укусить.

Понимает, что без Региса он тут умрет намного мучительнее, чем даже если вампир захочет его убить.

Но он не хочет, конечно же, что за варварство.

— А теперь потерпи, — успокаивающе говорит Эмиель, взглядываясь в раны. Вряд ли он может в данный момент ее зашить — нужно бинтовать и доставить животное в какую-нибудь хату, чтобы была возможность восстановиться, да и самому травнику там будет намного удобнее. Поэтому вампир достает другую склянку, тщательно втирает ее содержимое в бинт, и начинает. — Тихо, тихо, тут обезболивающее, — даже не дергается мужчина, когда рядом раздается опасное клацанье клыков. — Хорошиц мальчик, — поощряет Регис, и от этого становится еще смешнее.

Волк выглядит почти обиженным.

***

Эмиель смотрит на голого мужчину на кровати, где еще вчера ночью лежал волк, и радуется, что его рецепторы его не обманули.

Ведьмак из школы Волка.

Регис встречал одного из этой же школы, их можно было назвать даже близкими друзьями, но он никогда бы не подумал, что может случайно найти подобного Геральту в лесу с кровоточащей раной.

Очень красивого подобного, стоит признать, пусть и со шрамом на все лицо. Это немного даже смешило — на теле было гораздо меньше следов, чем у того же Геральта, кроме разве что самого недавнего. А вот на лице — огромный, старый, уродующий оборотня для каждого встречного. Но уж точно не для вампира.

— Утра доброго, — улыбается Регис, видя, как его пациент проснулся. Тот медленно поднимается, сразу же трогая рану, хочет убедиться, что и в самом деле жив. Ведьмак поднимает на него взгляд и медленно кивает, садится, зарываясь рукой в густые волосы.

— Где я?

— Там же, где был, только немного южнее, — пожимает плечами вампир.

— Спасибо большое, — наклоняет голову волк, и Эмиелю кажется, что в этом есть что-то большее, чем благодарность.

Видимо, обещание преданности.

Ах, старые традиции, которые помнят лишь старики вроде них.

Кто такой Регис, чтобы отказываться?


	7. Эскель

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Кроссовер с игрой, которая Вас вдохновляет.

— Степняк.

Гриф кривит губы, а Эскель закатывает глаза, но не уходит. Ждет свою добычу, полученную самым честным из всех образов. В этом городе мало кому действительно нужны его навыки, так что охотится за головами вполне подходит, стражи порядка не трогают его, знают, все свои. Когда-то Сабуров звал его начальником дружины стать, да вот зачем? Закон Укладу не писан, Служба Эскеля — защита и готовность положить свою голову за любого самого ничтожного Червя. Но кто ему даст, когда главный враг, кажется, ими же и командует, а Старшина его слушается.

Кого тогда защищать, главу Уклада или самих детей Бодхо?

Эскель спит в степи под открытым небом, не может иначе почти физически, и запах твири кружит голову, а сентябрь все ближе и ближе. Он чувствует, что в этом году урожай будет большой, почти что кровавый, не одному и не двум этот дурман помешает жить спокойно.

В конце концов, Гриф отдает ему награду, и он может сколько-угодно кривится, мужчина-то знает — вор его уважает каким-то своим особым способом, а обращается так из-за привычки, характера. Эскель привык, что ему нужно подстраиваться пот чей-то характер, что все выкрутасы нужно принимать со спокойствием и терпением. Он помнит, как Виктория клала руку на его тогда еще маленькую голову, и просила защитить дочурку. И что судьба у него сложная, что сильным нужно быть, как скала, как и приписывает ему долг встать на защиту Уклада.

За дочкой он, к слову, на самом деле приглядывает. Большой Влад относится подозрительно к любому степняку вне Термитника и Боен, а особенно если выходят за территории Складов и Кожевенников. Поэтому он почти не говорит с маленькой Капеллой, но наблюдает. Тихо восхищается, и думает, что защищать такую Хозяйку — дело благородное, прекрасное, нужное. Но душа чувствует, а степь шепчет, что не его это судьба, другого она призовет на свою защиту.

Эскель чувствует себя ужасно, и он идет к менху, а старый Бурах смеётся и благословляет его на долгий путь, на защиту степи в самом ее сердце, на невероятно долгое путешествие в поиске себя.

Он никогда не видел раньше, как Исидор смеётся.

Мужчина соглашается, ему смешно и грустно, и хочется сказать, что покидать Город неправильно, ему нужно смотреть за Укладом, за неловкими мясниками и Червями. Но он молчит и отправляется прямо так — вещей-то почти нет. Степь кажется в этот момент роднее, чем когда-либо прежде, и Эскель шагает вперед, не чувствуя собственных ног. Если он сможет вернуться, то Службу будет нести именно так, как требуется.

Если же нет, то пусть же Суок поглотит его душу.


	8. Эскель и Регис

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Го быть вампиром.

Эскель родился уже в этом мире, таком чуждом высшим вампирам, и все же мужчина умудрился ужиться. Его особенность - мастерство в боевых исскуствах разного рода, и стать наемником для него было легче всего. Шальная молодость его прошла в путешествиях, убийствах, и крови. Пока в какой-то момент он просто и легко не понял, что с него хватит. Вот так, просто, хоть от жажды крови избавиться было сложно, но возможно. Не он первый, кто поддался этому греху, и уж точно не он последний.

После этого он путешествовал в одиночку, с интересом осматривая неизвестные земли и странных людей, существ, знакомился с высшими вампирами, которые контролировали свои земли. Всего лишь существование длинною в вечность - он никогда не любил, Эскель просто жил, смотрел только вперёд, и не давал себе пить кровь. Поддаваться столь низменным инстинктам казалось ему унизительным.

Заррикания, Каедвен, Нильфгаард - многие земли он видел на свое пути, и о нем начали даже слагать легенды. Вампир услышал о них совершенно внезапно, в одной из бесконечных таверн на его пути. "Путник, не знающий усталости, и ищущий свою возлюбленную" - какое красивое имя для него придумали люди, заставляя его усмехаться. До чего интересные создания. Кто-то даже считал его ведьмаком.

Однажды он получил шрам - настоящий, как у смертных, не заживающий даже при всей регенерации вампиров. Эта отметина навсегда лишила Эскеля благосклонности слабого пола, его оставил один из тех, кто еще видел их прошлый мир. На самом деле, Эскель всего-то попал под горячую руку - пришел заявить о себе не в то время, вот и оказался навсегда изуродован. Не сказать, чтобы это его сильно беспокоило - он и так никогда не искал любви, он нигде долго не задерживался, и не привык заводить хотя бы друзей

Пока не поехал в Нильфгаард вскоре после окончания войны.

***

Регису нравился Нильфгаард - как человека науки, столь прогрессивное общество его радовало, и он прижился тут быстро, вскоре став очень достопочтенным алхимиком, и обзаведясь собственной лабораторией. Жизнь налаживалась, и высший вампир часто вспоминал Геральта, надеясь, что с его старым другом и Цири все в порядке.

Своих сородичей он в этой стране еще не встречал, что немудрено - многие предпочитали жить в уединении, или же будучи полностью свободными от законов и устоев. Эмиель же предпочитал наслаждаться дарами цивилизации и самостоятельно вносить в нее свой вклад.

И все же, через несколько месяцев он встретил одного высшего вампира - Регис раньше никогда его не встречал, но вполне рад был познакомиться. Эскель был очень похож, что внешне, что внутри, на безызвестного Белого Волка, разве что с черными волосами, и шрамом на все лицо.

Владеющий мечей так же хорошо, как своими руками, Эскель побывал во многих уголках мира, и у него было множество интересных историй, что можно рассказать за кружкой эля. Иногда Эмиель смотрел на своего нового друга, и у него невольно проскальзывала мысль о том, что тот невероятно одинок. В это же время Эскель был невероятно рад, что встретил алхимика. Он давно не чувствовал себя так хорошо.

Примерно в то же время у Эскеля начали появляться какие-то… чувства? Он не знал их названия, не мог хоть как-то обозначить, потому решил оставить все как есть, не обращать на них внимания. Если бы это было так просто.

В груди все будто сжималось, стоило не видеть Региса хоть пол часа, не давало нормально дышать и жить, заставляя Эскеля в бессилии рычать и возвращаться к Эмилию снова и снова. Его бесило то, что он не может это контролировать, то, что не в его силах убрать это, вырвать из груди, оставив гнить где-то на обочине.

А Регис... Он ведь не слепой, все отлично видит, но не уверен в том, как сам относится к Эскелю. Определенно, он его уважал, симпатизировал ему, но большее... Эмиель не знал, и пока что не был готов дать ответ.

Но вот, проходили дни, и ничего так и не двигалось с места. Однажды Эскель не выдержал и, не прощаясь, уехал. Регис был возмущен до глубины души, но из-за работы не мог просто так уехать, потому неделю готовился к отъезду. Пленника нужно нагнать, и забрать себе - у высшего вампира было время обдумать все свои ощущения, и придти к выводу, что тоже испытывает что-то к Эскелю. Возможно, они могли бы попробовать?…

Но ехать никуда не пришлось - на закате недели воин вернулся сам, измождённый и уставший, он практически рычал от бессильной злости. Не смог уехать, не хватило сил, и он, не глядя на Региса, отправляется в ванную. Вышел он чистым, но все еще злым, и алхимик улыбался самими уголками губ, глядя на него. Эмиель подходит ближе, невольно заставляя мужчину отходить назад, и наконец уткнуться спиной в стену.

\- Друг мой, - мягко начинает Регис, приближаясь ближе к сородичу. - Я очень рад твоему возвращению, и хотел бы…

\- Что… - Эскель вжимается в стену, с изумлением смотря на Эмилия.

Тшшш… - высший вампир будто гипнотизирует, их лица на непозволительно близком расстоянии, и Регис медленно целует искусанные губы, на что Эскель никак не реагирует, застыв загнанным зверем.

\- Ты знал… - шепчет воин, утыкаясь вампиру в изгиб шеи.

\- Трудно не заметить, друг мой, - бархатно смеется Эмиель, выдыхая. Жизнь определенно налаживалась.


	9. Регис

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Модерн ау, учебные заведения.

Регис любил преподавать - мудрый и терпеливый по своей сути, он хорошо справлялся со своей работой, вместе с этим занимаясь и научной деятельностью. Его знали как умелого химика и просто мудрого человека, хоть он и разбирался во многих других областях. Его жизнь была спокойной и стабильной - работа приносила неплохой доход, давая возможно в свободное время без каких либо проблем заниматься любимым делом - собиранием трав и варкой разнообразных настоек.

Мужчина четко помнит момент, когда безмятежные деньки кончились, а сначала в университет, а после и в его жизнь, буквально ворвался новый учитель рисования. Детлафф казался очень хладнокровным, но Эмиель видел - художника будет довольно легко вывести из себя. Он не собирался, конечно, но Детлаффу определенно будет сложно с учениками. Как минимум поначалу.

Они редко пересекались, но Регис всегда был рад поговорить с коллегой - художник был человеком неглупым, и разговоры с ним приносили химику искреннее удовольствие. А еще их считали немного похожими - оба бледные, одетые по-большей части в чёрное. Эмиель лишь смеялся на это, отмахиваясь от остального состава преподавателей. Всего лишь забавное совпадение, ничего более.

Они познакомились поближе, когда ботаник застал художника в окружении толпы бродячих собак и кошек. Регису почему-то стало так до жуткого смешно, Детлафф на вид казался таким жёстким и замкнутым, но вот, как оно оказывается. Он подкармливал их, пытаясь неловко погладить всех и сразу, но, конечно же, у него плохо получалось. Химик не подходил близко - от него всегда резко пахло травами и реагентами, так что с животными он не ладил. На тонких губах играла нежная улыбка, когда Детлафф наконец заметил коллегу, неловко вскочив на ноги.

Его лицо вновь приобрело то выражении спокойствия и вежливого интереса, что заставило Эмиеля издать короткий смешок, хлопая художника по плечу:

\- Вы изумительны, мой друг, - Детлафф замер, но выражения его лица Регис уже не видел, отправившись домой. Но его долго не отпускало видение брюнета таким... Спокойным. Радостным, в окружении зверей. Неожиданно, открывать казалось бы нелюдимого человека с такой стороны.

Это стало началом штурма.

На следующей неделе Детлафф остановил его в коридоре, и дёрнув за руку, потянул за собой в сторону туалета для преподавателей. Эмиель позволил себя тянут, с удивлением смотря на действия коллеги. Оказавшись наедине, Детлафф зажал его между собой и стеной, впиваясь губами. Регис изумленно замер, широко раскрытыми глазами смотря на брюнета, спустя секунду отталкивая от себя, все еще не способный вымолвить ни слова.

\- Я бы хотел предложить вам отношения, - без всяких колебаний сказал Детлафф, отходя на шаг, и все же оставаясь непозволительно близко. Признаться честно, Эмиель был ошарашен. Не сказать, чтобы он был так уж против этого, и все же… Художник явно не привык ждать.

\- Вам не кажется, что вы торопите события? - усмехается Регис, поправляя одежду.

\- Ничуть, - качает головой брюнет. - Если для вас это так… тогда давайте начнем с другого. Позволите ли вы себя нарисовать?

\- После лекций, - кивает Эмиель.

\- После лекций, - покорно повторяет Детлафф, первым выходя из туалета, оставляя химика одного, от чего тот выдыхает, устало потирая переносицу. Признаться, не ожидал он подобного. Нет, он не исключал вероятности того, что такое может произойти - у них с Детлаффом действительно было нечто вроде… симпатии. Но он уж точно нет ожидал, что он пойдет напролом, тем более так скоро.

Регис усмехается, прикасаясь пальцами к губам - он тоже способен на сюрпризы.

***

Встречаются они уже прямо у дверей студии Детлаффа, когда Эмиель уже собирается войти. Брюнет весь - в краске, и выглядит слишком очаровательно, чтобы химик смог сдержать улыбку. Художник впускает его внутрь, пару минут раздумывая над тем, в какой же позе нарисовать...  
И спустя время его осеняет - он спрашивает, есть ли у травника с собой книги, и получив утвердительный ответ, вручает ее преподавателю, принимаясь за работу.

Некоторое время спустя, когда тело Региса уже болит от одной позы, Детлафф с удовольствием отходит от мольберта, сияя довольной, но все так же хищной, ухмылкой.

\- Все готово, - его голос немного хрипит, но даже это не может скрыть радости.

Эмиель соскальзывает со стула, подходя ближе, с восторгом смотря на его собственный портрет. И секунду спустя мягко целует Детлаффа в щеку, улыбаясь.

\- Благодарю…


	10. Эскель

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Бугурт

ПРОХОДИШЬ ВСЕ ВЕДЬМАЧЬИ ИСПЫТАНИЯ, ЖРЕШЬ ГРЯЗЬ, НО ВЫЖИВАЕШЬ  
@@@  
ВЫХОДИШЬ ИЗ КАЭР-МОРХЭНА КРУТЫМ ПАЦАНОМ  
@@@  
ПОЧЕМУ-ТО ВСЕ ЗНАЮТ ТОЛЬКО ГЕРЫЧА  
@@@  
БОМБИШЬ, НО ЛАДНО, МЕНЬШЕ МОРОКИ, ЧЕ  
@@@  
ТЫ ВЕСЬ КРУТОЙ ВЕДЬМАК, ПОКА ГЕРАЛЬТ ГОНЯЕТСЯ ЗА ЧАРОДЕЙКАМИ И КОРОЛЯМИ, УБИВАЕШЬ МОНСТРОВ И БУХАЕШЬ ПОД ЗАБОРОМ  
@@@  
ПРАВДА, БОЛЬШЕ ВСЕ ЖЕ БУХАЕШЬ  
@@@  
НИ ШРАМА ЗА ВСЮ БЕСКОНЕЧНУЮ ОХОТУ, НО ЕГО ОСТАВЛЯЕТ ТЕБЕ БАБА  
@@@  
ТРИГГЕРИШЬСЯ И УБИВАЕШЬ ЕЕ  
@@@  
ТЕПЕРЬ ТЕБЕ СВЕТИТ ТОЛЬКО С СУККУБАМИ  
@@@  
УСИЛЕННО ДЕЛАЕШЬ ВИД, ЧТО ЛА, ТЫ РАССТРОЕН СМЕРТЬЮ БАБЫ, ДА, ГЕРАЛЬТ, ЧЕСТНА!  
@@@  
ПРИВЕТ, ВАСИЛЁК  
@@@  
ПРИВЕТ, ЗВОНОЧЕК  
@@@  
ООО, СУККУБ  
@@@  
ЧУВСТВУЕШЬ СЕБЯ ВЛАДЕЛЬЦЕМ ЗООПАРКА, НО ТАК ТОЖЕ НОРМ  
@@@  
ГЕРАЛЬТ ПРОПАДАЕТ А ПОТОМ ТЕРЯЕТ ПАМЯТЬ И ПРЕПИРАЕТСЯ НАЗАД  
@@@  
ТЕБЕ ОСТАЕТСЯ ТОЛЬКО ОХРЕНИВАТЬ  
@@@  
ОН ВСЕ ЕЩЕ ШЛЯЕТСЯ С ЧАРОДЕЙКАМИ  
@@@  
ТЕБЯ ОТПРАВЛЯЮТ КУДА-ТО В ЗАЛУПУ, ПОТОМУ ЧТО ТЫ ВТОРОСТЕПЕННЫЙ ПЕРСОНАЖ В ИГРЕ, А В КНИГЕ ВООБЩЕ УПОМИНАЛСЯ ОДИН РАЗ  
@@@  
ГОРДО ДЕЛАЕШЬ ВИД, ЧТО ВСЕ НОРМ, И БУХАЕШЬ ПОД ЗАБОРОМ  
@@@  
ПО ДОРОГУ РЫДАЕШЬ РЕГИСУ В ПЛЕЧЕ, ЧТО ТЕБЯ НИКТО НЕ ЛЮБИТ  
@@@  
РЕГИС НЕ СОГЛАСЕН  
@@@  
ТЕБЕ УЖЕ КРУТО, НО ПРИХОДИТЬСЯ СНОВА ПЕРЕТЬСЯ К ГЕРЫЧУ, ПОТОМУ ЧТО ОН ПОХОДУ УЕБАЛ КОРОЛЯ  
@@@  
КТО-ТО ДОЛЖЕН БЫЛ ЭТО СДЕЛАТЬ  
@@@  
ЧЕ, НОРМ  
@@@  
ПИЗДУЕШЬ МЕЖДУ ВОЙНАМИ И РАЗБОРКАМИ, ПЕРЕБИВАЯСЬ ПОД ЗАБОРАМИ  
@@@  
КАК-ТО СНОВА ОКАЗЫВАЕШЬСЯ В КАЭР-МОРХЭНЕ И СНОВА ПЬЕШЬ С ЭТИМИ ДОЛБОЕБАМИ  
@@@  
САМ ТЫ ОСИНА!!!  
@@@  
ЙЕН ВСЕ ЕЩЕ НЕМНОГО БЕСИТ  
@@@  
ВЫДЕРЖИВАЕШЬ НАПАДЕНИЕ НА ЗАМОК, УБИВАЕШЬ ЭЛЬФОВ И УСИЛЕННО АГРИШЬСЯ НА ЧАРОДЕЕК  
@@@  
ДЯДЮШКА ВЕСЕМИР!!!  
@@@  
ОСТАЕШЬСЯ В ЗАМКЕ, ИБО ЗИМОВАТЬ, БЛЯТЬ, ГДЕ-ТО НАДО  
@@@  
ГЕРАЛЬТ ПИЗДУЕТ ЗА СВОИМИ БАБАМИ, А ТЫ ПЛАВИШЬ СНЕГ В ГОРАХ ЖАРОМ СВОЕГО ПУКАНА  
@@@  
РЕГИС, СНОВА ЗДРАВСТВУЙ, КОНЕЧНО МОЖНО


	11. Регис

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ивент со сказками

Долгий сон — вопреки многим мнениям, не так уж и хорошо. Регис знает это как никто другой — просыпаться при поцелуе тоже далеко не самое романтичное, что можно увидеть в жизни. Потому что открыть глаза и увидеть какого-то мужика перед собой — то еще счастье.  
  
Нет, конечно, Эмиель считал Детлаффа вполне привлекательным мужчинам, да и низшие вампиры, что охраняли его сон, тоже не спроста подпустили того к хозяину, и все же…  
  
Это было слишком.  
  
Не так должны начинаться знакомства, считал Регис, но Детлафф, видимо, думал иначе. Потому что сразу после того, как он понял, что спящий наконец-то проснулся, тот полез целоваться еще больше, и это все еще было слишком для дезориентированного алхимика. На заднем плане счастливо визжали бруксы, а спустя секунду Детлафф оказался впечатан в дерево резким ударом.  
  
Возможно, им следовало начать знакомство по-другому.  
  
Желательно, за чашечкой чая. Потом-то Регис ведь узнал, что мужчина, расбудивший его от долгого сна, вполне неплохой и интересный собеседник, обходительный, когда ему это нужно, и даже очень привлекательный.  
  
Это нужно узнавать понемногу, а не сразу с порога, и вампир почему-то был уверен, что Детлафф не раскаивается. Просто он поступил так, как посчитал нужным.  
  
Как всегда.  
  
Семь брукс после этого то переводили взгляд с вампира в дереве, то на вампира с немного слишком театральным хрустальным гробом.  
  
Да, возможно, с гробом они перестарались.  
  
Но все ради мастера!  
  
Регис выбираться не спешил, хмуря брови и пытаясь прийти в себя. Мужчина напротив него отряхивался и философски смотрел в ночное небо. Это все еще казалось розыгрышем, но никто не сможет додуматься до такого — Эмиель не мог представить ни то, кто смог бы это провернуть, ни того, кто мог бы даже рискнуть.  
  
А Детлафф подходит ближе, галантно кланяется и подаёт руку, помогает подняться недоверчивому алхимику, и тут же вновь целует, как ни в чем не бывало.  
  
Регис считает, что где-то судьба промахнулась.  
  
Потому что он явно не может понять, почему гроб хрустальный.


	12. Регис

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ваш персонаж полностью ослеп, потерял слух или голос.

С его госпитализации прошла ровно неделя — Регис спрашивал каждый день у медсестер, какое число, день недели, и просил тронуть его руку н-,ное количество раз, чтобы он знал, сколько тут провел, и сколько еще осталось.

Говорят, что при подобном нормально функционировать в обществе нельзя, считай, что поставил крест на собственной жизни — ни услышать никого, ни увидеть, совершенно ничего, лишь пустота, да чьи-то прикосновения. Но Эмиель не стал долго предаваться унынию, ему нравилось сосредотачиваться на собственном осязании и со временем чувствовать легкую дрожь земли под ногами, когда медсестра спешит сменить ему повязки.

А потом появился он.

Сперва это было просто ради себя, но мужчина научился чувствовать, какой комплекции идет человек, спешит ли он, крадётся ли. Но в первую очередь это все ещё было восхитительно-увлекательно. Но когда кто-то стал приходить к нему каждый день и неловко стоять, переминаясь с ноги на ногу, но так и не решающийся подойти.

Регис бы давно спросил его, окликнул, но ему ещё предстояло нормально научится разговаривать с людьми — стук по руке явно не был выходом, поэтому он тихо восстанавливался, и мог думать лишь о тяжёлых шагах незнакомца. Тот явно был мужчиной, шаги тяжёлые, грузные, но одновременно с этим и аккуратные, будто охотник, следящий за добычей. Это интриговало, вносило шарм в эту однотипность его дней тут, скоро уж и шрамы заживут, а этот незнакомец так и не подошел.

Говорил ли он с ним?

Даже если так, Регис не мог ни ответить, не услышать, он был беспомощен, но решителен даже в этом состоянии.

Пусть его травмировали, путь теперь он может лишь говорить и осязать, но это уж точно не значит, что он не может совершенно ничего.

Со временем он обучается и может уже говорить символами, которые медсестры так усердно выводят на его ладони, по табличкам, и ему сообщают, что через неделю его отправят домой. Лечение закончено, а с последствиями травмы они не могут сделать совершенно ничего. Детлафф должен будет его забрать, пусть Эмиель и не сильно хотел его утруждать, но выхода не было.

Это должно случиться завтра

Поэтому сегодня Регис, стоит ему почувствовать знакомый шаг, садится и на стараться повернуть голову к человеку.

— Я не знаю, кто вы, и что вам нужно, но думаю, что пора перестать ходить вокруг да около и поговорить. Или не совсем поговорить, но вы понимаете, о чем я, — он улыбается дружелюбно, миролюбиво, и его ладонь сжимает в своей чужая, немного грубоватая, большая, сильная. Ему это что-то напоминает.

Он поднимает другую руку, пытается нащупать лицо, и к нему льнут сами, пальцы легко находят такие знакомые шрамы, щетину.

— Здравствуй, друг мой. Прошу извинить меня, что нахожусь в таком состоянии, — в его голосе, наверное, звучит горечь, но не то чтобы он действительно это имел в виду. Эмиель умеет принимать все так, как оно есть, пусть, он сейчас глухой и слепой, но он жив, он может быть собой. И Регис чувствует неловкую улыбку под собственными пальцами, и стоит ему представить, как она выглядит на самом деле, сердце щемит слишком сильно.

Поэтому он вслепую нашаривает чужие губы, они немного горчат алкоголем, но….

Эмиель совсем не удивлен чувствовать это на губах Геральта.


	13. Регис

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> соулмейт au

Региса почти всегда смешила надпись на его руке. Конечно, с самого начала это совсем не было смешно — когда буквы только-только прорезались, было невыносимо больно, и как назло, фраза была длинной, набитой такими словами и профессиональным слэнгом, что даже его родители мало что могли там разобрать. И в целом-то, после того, как рука перестала болеть, а Эмиель вырос, проявив наконец интерес к написанным там заумным словам, обнаружил, что в основном, это были термины из палеонтологии.

Все еще продолжало это быть забавным, потому что заканчивалась фраза окунанием в грязь неизвестного Геральта, при чем очень интеллектуально и изысканно, что явно свидетельствовало о том, что характер у второй половинки спокойного Региса язвительный, но человек он явно очень интересный.

В университете он встретил небезызвестного Геральта, который оказался парнем с осветленными до седого волосами, огромным количеством шрамов от боем, и характером здоровяка, твердившего о своем нейтралитете.

При чем в это же самое время он всегда лез на рожон, защищая кого ни попадя, а потом, узнав, что Йеннифер, одна из самых «сварливых девушек в мире», как ее любовно назвал Эскель, их общий друг, его соулмейт, так вообще перестал себя контролировать. Регис не мог не признать, что выглядеть тот стал намного счастливее, и даже девушка, которая и в самом деле славилась резким характером, немного успокоилась.

Ему довелось увидеть на спине Геральта надпись лиловым цветом: «Ты правил приличия не знаешь?!». Что, в общем-то, довольно точно описывало их отношения.

А потом Эмиель, идя по коридору в один из самых обычных дней, случайно слышит, как седоволосый друг на кого-то ругается, почти рычит, как дикий волк.

А в ответ слышит долгую тираду на пять минут, с ссылками на источники и изысканным опусканием парня ниже плинтуса. Она звучало намного лучше, чем Регис вообще мог ее представить, чем когда-либо мог прочитать.

— Боже, боже, никогда бы не подумал, что ее будут произносить именно так, — улыбается мужчина, подходит ближе, и смотрит прямо в глаза человека напротив, который пораженно замирает, и тут же весь подбирается, переключаясь на него с Геральта, потеряв к нему явно всякий интерес.

— Зовите меня Вильге, — это, должно быть, неправильно, но он почти мурлычет, и Эмиель тихо и довольно смеётся.

— Эмиель Регис, друг мой.


	14. Регис

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1 апреля

Регис устало шипит, загнанно дышит, выбираясь на поверхность, и не может отвести взгляда от яркой луны, за которой соскучился слишком сильно, что даже не подозревал, насколько.

Когда ему наконец удается выползти из этой треклятой могилы, он чувствует почти что святое умиротворение и спокойствие, и лишь сдавленно крякает, когда на него приземляется сверху чье-то тело.

— Простите! — взволнованно почти что пищит это самое тело, и Эмиель только пожимает плечами, после столь долгого заточения, все воспринималось как-то немного проще, спокойнее.

— Ничего-ничего, главное, что все живы, — говорит вампир, и спокойно выползает из-под девушки, с трудом поднимается на ноги и понимает, что все это время в могиле стоило того, чтобы чувствовать это. Свободу, бесспорную и окончательную, такую, которую можно осознать только если ты пробыл долгое время в заточении.

Потому что все познается в сравнении.

— Как вас зовут, молодая леди? — наконец Регис встряхивается, и на его лице сияет добрая улыбка.

— Лиза, — неловко говорит та, и встает рядом с ним, нервно дергает рукава кофты, оглядывается, она явно не здешняя, явно даже не была готова появится тут.

— Эмиель Регис, дорогая, — мужчина отряхивается и смотрит вокруг, задумчиво трет подбородок, и зовет к себе воронов, хочет узнать, что сейчас происходит в мире, сколько лет прошло? — Откуда ты?

— Из другого мира, видимо, — надломленоо отвевает та, но при этом издает смешок, и Регис думает, что она, наверное, именно так справляется со стрессом. Шутками, он знал пару таких людей.

— Тогда, по видимому, мы похожи, — дружелюбно говорит вампир, и, послушав доклад одной из птиц, оборачивается к новой знакомой. — Тогда вы не будете против выбраться отсюда вместе?

— Ничуть.


	15. Регис

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Расскажите о том, как проходит у вампиров детство.

Регис Пересечения Сфер не застал, и это, наверное, даже к лучшему. Он родился уже в этом мире, проведя свое детство как и полагается сыну зажиточной аристократии — окружённый богатством и вниманием. Лиц родителей он, признаться, уже даже и не помнит. Те покинули его довольно скоро, в силу слишком странных отношений между ними — на тот момент их главе казалось логичным, что популяцию высших вампиров нужно повысить как можно быстрее и как можно больше.

С одной стороны, понятно и даже правильно, но выполнить задачу было довольно сложно — дети у высших вампиров рождались крайне редко, и считались скорее исключением. Но у родителей Эмиеля получилось, и он даже не совсем уверен, как это все происходило. Но рождаются высшие вампиры в своей истинной форме, лишь спустя какое-то время обретая возможность обретать человеческий облик.

Регис рос при имении того самого вампира, старого-старого, который пусть и не отличался добротой, но к молодняку относился великодушно. Иногда, если день был особенно погожий, можно было услышать от него истории об их родном мире. Вот их Эмиель запомнил даже слишком хорошо, но не расскажет даже под угрозой настоящей смерти. То немногое, что осталось от прошлого, что осталось от их мира, утерянного навсегда. Некоторые вещи никогда не стоит больше упоминать, Регис знает цену этим знаниям, поэтому молчит, и всегда будет молчать.

В остальном же — до половины тысяси лет он пробыл там, а потом отправился путешествовать, пить кровь, искать наслаждений. Дальше была только могила — очень много времени, чтобы осмыслить эту бесконечную жизнь, избавиться от пристрастия к крови. Потом мир стал восприниматься проще и интереснее — алхимия и разного рода травы позволяли отдать им все то огромное время, которое он при себе имел.

Регис иногда думал спросить того же Детлаффа о том, как воспитывали его, потому что явно иначе, но вряд ли бы получил ответ. Поэтому пришел только к тому выводу, что их слишком мало для того, чтобы понять основные способы воспитания. Или процесс роста и рождения их вида.

Когда-то лн возвращался на то, место, где вырос, но нашел лишь выженную дотла траву, на которой уже ничего не сможет вырасти, с мертвой землей и стонущими придраками. Где сейчас тот, кто его вырастил и дал кров? Где родители? Высших вампиров так мало, что нахождение хоть одного в какой-либо стране являет собой невероятно малый шанс.

Поэтому Эмиель никогда не стремился узнать такие тайны или призвать родителей к ответу. Он благодарен за то, что появилсятна свет, что узнал так много, а ведь предстоит узнать ещё больше.

Старые силы понемногу покидают этот мир, становятся все более и более малочисленны, даже ведьмаки нужны очень редко. Но вот высшие вампиры — они останутся.


	16. Эскель и Регис

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Кроссовер с игрой, которая Вас вдохновляет.

Торжество Тьмы в Нетане приводит Региса в себя. Тысячелетний вампир, он лишь чудом не обратился в прах после долгих компаний Света, и, говоря честно, он пережил уже несколько таких переворотов. Продолжают появляться существа, находящие Духа Света или Тьмы, продолжают покорять мир. К сожалению, чтобы заметить это, нужно прожить столько, сколько обычно не светит даже некоторым эльфам.

— Я заебался, — говорит Эскель, и заваливается в его замок, падает прямо на старый как мир диван, но мечи все равно кладет аккуратно, почти трепетно. Эмиель смеётся, подходит, присаживается на край. Бывший Охотник на Ведьм, Эскель не сильно обращал внимание на то, какой стороне служить. Вояка до мозга костей, он просто делал то, что скажут. Раньше он осаждал замки вампиров, а теперь бессовестно дрыхнет в одном из них почти каждый день.

В процессе смены власти тот напился, в конце концов оказавшись возле дверей Региса, и вампир не смог оставить его там. Что подумают соседи!

Когда втащенное тело было осмотрено, то были выявлены мечи, прочие принадлежности светлого охотника, и пустая бутылка чего-то ядреного.

После пробуждения Эскель сказал, что благодарен ему, и вообще, у вас такое милое жилище. Видимо, смещение короля и очереди в пункты набора в темные армии, его впечатлили. Пить он продолжил, и дополз до колен читающего вампира, улегшись на них как самый преданный в мире пёс.

Как Эмиель узнал после, мужчина скорее смахивал на дикую гончию. Ничуть не смущённый после произошедшего, Эскель, кажется, смирился с тем, что ему почти физически нужно кому-то служить. А если его еще и будут чесать за ушами, так он вообще готов на все. Через некоторое время банда Светлых в отчаянии напала на замок, и Регису, в общем-то, даже не пришлось вмешиваться.

Бывший охотник стал ему служить просто так, за еду и кров, да мягкое отношение вампира. Тот не ругался, не прогонял, не делал ничего, что было так привычно в светлой армии.

Эскель пришел сам, и остался, смирился с положением вещей, иногда уходя в город на заработок, на узнавание сплетен.

— Пора спать, — в конце концов улыбается Эмиель, и уходит читать. Мужчина остаётся лежать, задумчиво анализируя то, что происходит.

— Когда-нибудь тебе придется меня обратить.

— Но уж точно не сейчас, друг мой.


	17. Эскель и Регис

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Случалось ли тебе выполнять заказ на чудовище, которое, может быть, вовсе и не заслуживает смерти? Как ты поступил?

Заказы на вампиров всегда были и всегда будут, так думал Эскель, с нахмуренным лицом читая описание противника. Катаканы и бруксы не являлись редкостью, появлялись по всему континенту время от времени, и вызывали панику у простых селян, которые успели напридумывать себе про вампиров черти что.

Ведьмак вздыхает, трёт пальцами переносицу, и отправляется в место, где того видели в последний раз. Народ выглядит напуганным, все твердят про вампира, но никто так и не ответил конкретно, убил он кого или как. Все лишь твердят о том, что тот сделал что-то ужасное с их Графом. Конкретнее узнать не удалось, и это злило. Эскель искренне надеялся, что это будет загулявшая брукса, которую пусть и сложно, но очень даже возможно без проблем найти и убить.

Сейчас же дело принимало какой-то абсурдный оборот, и он подумывал уже отказаться, но решил исследовать склеп неподалеку. Все чудища любят сырые и влажные места, да еще чтобы с запахом смерти, как такое пропустишь?

Первым его приводит в недоумение запах трав и тепла, который благодаря острому нюху он может услышать без особого труда. Потом горящая свеча на одной из каменных полуразрушеных стен. А потом и вполне цивилизованные себе записи в блокноте на деревянном столе, и кружка рядом, и мир, кажется, бьёт тебя слегка по голове.

Раздаются шаги, и Регис мягко улыбается, узнавая братию своего старого друга.

— Насколько я знаю, ведьмаки не охотятся на высших вампиров. Как минимум, мне так говорил Геральт, тогда что ты тут делаешь, друг мой?

Эскелю кажется, что он сейчас либо будет истерично смеяться, и выставит себя полным безумцем, либо позорно сбежит, устыдившись того, что не догадался раньше.

— А что ж вы тогда власть имущих раздражаете? — отзывается он, складывая меч, но все еще оставаясь на готове. Вампир мог с одинаковой вероятностью соврать и говорить правду, и никак доказать это или обратное у него не было возможности. Эмиель морщится:

— Недоразумение, уверяю. Я как раз собирался завтра уезжать, — он задумчиво разглядывает ведьмака перед собой. — Составите компанию?

И честно, Эскель понимает, насколько глупой в принципе является идея согласиться на подобное.

Но соглашается.


	18. Эскель и Регис

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Давайте жуть — омегавёрс ау.

Словосочетание «нестандартный омега» преследовало Эскеля всю его сознательную жизнь.

Стоило кому услышать про его природу, так абсолютно каждый считал своим долгом спросить или узнать, как ему так живётся, почему не сидит дома. Какого ж рожна поперся в лесничие. Последний, пожалуй, был самым популярным, и вечным, но это было до того, как Эскель воздержался от того, чтобы сообщать кому-либо о своей природе.

Регис поинтересовался спустя месяц знакомства, он приходил почти каждый день ради растений и наблюдений за заповедником. При чем сделал он это так же, как и всё остальное — смотря мужчине прямо в глаза, не увиливая, не пытаясь хитростью выведать. Честно и открыто спросил, и Эскелю показалось, что у него отказывают ноги. Эмиель — последний, кому бы он хотел говорить, тем более что альфой от того несло за версту. Спокойный такой запах, мяты, мандрагоры, кажется, даже спирта. Лесничий думает, что жизнь похожа на девственную шлюху.

Стоит ему сказать это вслух, Регис хохочет, и, кажется, уже знает ответ на свой вопрос. Эскель думает, что пора завязывать с алкоголем, раз он чудится ему даже в чужом запахе, но от таких событий хочется только больше закинутся настойкой незабвенного ботаника перед ним.

Эмиель не давит, не требует ничего, он просто как-то незаметно сливается с окружением, с лесом вокруг, со слегка покосившейся, но добротной хижиной Эскеля, и от этого становится страшно. Но вместо побега лесничий сам идёт в наступление, пытается как-то глупо доказать и себе и Регису, что возле него не нужно вводить хороводы

Что если тебе, черт возьми, хочется, то можно просто сказать. Правда нужно быть готовым и к тому, что тебе сломают нос, рука у него все же крепкая, кто бы что не говорил.

Эскель — совершенно нестандартный, непривычный, чуть диковатый, он ненавидит свои инстинкты и тело, но уже давно смирился. Регис — слишком спокойный на вкус общества, слишком флегматичный, и его целиком и полностью устраивает запах стали вкупе с кровью.


End file.
